Pokéthulhu battle
A Pokéthulhu battle is a form of sporting competition in which two or more cultists fight with trained thulhu. Battling has been a common practice among the Native Americans of New New England for centuries, but it wasn't until the founding of the Lovecraft League that battles were both standardized and formally legalized. Fights between cultists and wild thulhu are usually referred to as "battles", but they don't have strict rules because wild thulhu aren't going to follow them. Safety Safety is one of the key elements in the modern battle rules. Fear of many thulhu's natural ferocity means that hurting people with thulhu is Serious Business, and cultists who intentionally harm others are put down fast and hard. Thulhu themselves are treated as animals and property, and cultists have no obligations to hold back when battling. Luckily, however, shining dodecahedrons' protecting and rejuvenating properties save thulhu from the brink of death so that they may be fight again. Wild thulhu may die (or flee to prevent from being killed) when they run out of hit points, which means it's easy to accidentally kill one while trying to catch it. Setup Before a battle starts, the participating cultists decide the terms of the battle. Once they have agreed on the terms, they fight until a victor is decided or the battle is deemed a draw. Participants Cultists sometimes travel in groups, especially when they're covering dangerous territory. This means that it's possible for a group to battle against another of a different size or even a lone cultist. It's also possible to have more than two sides in a battle. Each cultist is permitted to have at least one thulhu out at a time. If this means one side is outnumbered, they may summon additional thulhu so that each side has the same number of thulhu out at one time. It is also decided how many thulhu total each side is allowed to use in the entire battle. If this is not formally declared, the default maximum is six. Stakes While it isn't necessary, and many cultists battle casually just to train their thulhu, it's typical for each side to put forth a prize for their opponent if they win. This is most often a small sum of money, but it's not unheard of for cultists to wager their own thulhu (especially if it's one they're not fond of). If the battle is properly conducted and there is no foul play, the loser is legally obligated to follow through and give the victor their promised prize. Summon thulhu Each cultist summons their starter thulhu. Determine initiative (this is a gameplay-specific phase) Thulhu are placed in initiative order according to their Speed; faster thulhu go first. Resolve ties first by Power, then by die rolls. The Battle Surprise In the case of wild thulhu ambushing cultists, the wild ones get a free attack before the first turn. Trash talking All cultists make a trash talking contest as they exchange boasts and snide comments (this should be roleplayed). The winner gains a tactical advantage, and may move one of his thulhu one space in the initiative order. This phase is skipped in a battle against wild thulhu. Cultist actions Cultists may swap thulhu out or administer items if they wish. Fresh thulhu may not take action this round, nor may any who had an item used on them. Trapped thulhu may not be swapped out. This is also the time for cultists to attempt to catch wild thulhu, if they wish. If a cultist or wild thulhu (unless it's a cultist vs. cultist battle, in which case it is not allowed) wishes to escape, it tries to do so in this round, and may not make any actions if it fails. Planning Each cultist (or wild thulhu) determines what action each of his or her thulhu will make. Cultists on the same team may consult with each other, but it is recommended that the planning period is kept as short as possible because the characters are supposed to be thinking on the fly. Reveal attacks Combatants simultaneously reveal their actions. Execute attacks In initiative order, each thulhu executes its action. Dodging thulhu are considered to be dodging all injure attacks directed at them. If a thulhu's action is dodge but it has been trapped since the last planning phase, it may reduce the effectiveness of its trap using whatever dodge points it still has. A trapped thulhu with any other action (including no action, if it was trapped on a previous round) uses its action to try to escape. Fainting Any thulhu with no hit points left faint. Wild thulhu die, and trained ones return to their dodecahedrons. If the controlling cultist may legally do so (they haven't yet used up the number of thulhu they're allowed to use), they may summon a new one in its stead. New thulhu are placed at the bottom of the initiative list, and then moved up one space at a time as long as their speed exceeds that of the thulhu above them. Resolution When a side has exhausted all their thulhu, they drop out. When there is only one side left standing, they win. All thulhu are returned to their dodecahedrons and gain 1d12 hit points.